


Meat Packer

by FlamingKookie



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Voyeurism, minhyuk becomes a perv, minhyuk being shy, minhyuk is seventeen, shownu being clueless, shownu is twenty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 14:25:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13859604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingKookie/pseuds/FlamingKookie
Summary: High school senior Minhyuk has had a crush on the new butcher at the local meat market and doesn't know how long he can last before asking to see his sausage.





	1. Chapter 1

Minhyuk huddled inside his large black hoodie as the biting chill of the autumn air stung the exposed skin around his exposed eyes. His mouth was covered by a large scarf that he brought to fight the chill as well as keep his face hidden in case he was caught being odd at that hour in the morning. He knelt behind the stone wall of the playground as he peeked out over the edge to view the butcher shop across the street. A small smile escaped his lips as he saw the old grey Chevrolet pull up to the front of the shop. At once he propped up onto his knees so he had a better view as the car’s door opened. The figure stepped out and Minhyuk felt his heart flutter in his chest at the sight. Despite it being 6:30 in the morning and only 40 degrees out with heavy winds, the unknown man was only wearing a thin white t-shirt with a pair of stone washed jeans and old black sneakers. Minhyuk did his best to repress a giggle while he watched the man approach the door to the butcher shop, unlock it, and enter into the darkness. A gentle sigh escaped his lips before he made sure no one was watching and hopped over the stone wall onto the sidewalk. After giving a faux appearance of relaxing, he stretched his arms and proceeded to walk the quarter mile to his school.

When Minhyuk sat in class, his mind was anywhere but on the subject that was being taught to him. As much as he would try to bring his attention to the worksheets in front of him but his hand would continue to write out lists of names as to guess what may be the one connected to the stranger at the butcher shop. But, like any teenager with raging hormones, Minhyuk’s mind gradually shifted further from the name of that individual to his face and physique. All the thoughts about what he would look like up close had Minhyuk getting hot under the collar and a bit disheartened that he had elected to not wear a shirt beneath his large hoodie. While the lecture droned on and on, Minhyuk’s thoughts completely abandoned anything but the thoughts of the mysterious stranger and it was only when the bell rang to signify the class was over that he realized he was fully erect beneath the folds of cloth that were his hoodie and sweatpants. The panic must have shown in his eyes as his fellow students got up to leave since his teacher looked over at him.

“Are you alright, Minhyuk?” she asked calmly while gathering her notes on her desk. He continued to look around as the students filed out into the hallway and within moments left him alone with his teacher and a big problem. Slowly, Minhyuk packed his notebook into his backpack and leaned over while slipping on the straps. “Minhyuk?” his teacher asked once more but Minhyuk shoved his hands into the pocket at the front of his hoodie to conceal the obvious tent and departed with a small bow and apology. By the time lunch had arrived, Minhyuk knew that he needed to confront this issue before the sun set.

And this was how Minhyuk finally found himself standing across the street from the butcher shop an hour after the school day had ended. Once again his mouth was covered by his heavy scarf and his hood was pulled over his fluffy bleached blonde hair. With the insecure anxiety of a child’s first decision, Minhyuk looked both ways for cars before he shuffled quickly across the street to find himself on the opposing sidewalk with only a small parking lot between him and the front door. Inside, his heart was yelling at him to turn around and go back home. Another part of his brain told him to man up and at least go inside. A small whimper of anxiety escaped his lips as he almost hopped on his toes and looked back at the sidewalk across the street. Finally, almost as if his body was moving without consultation, Minhyuk found his feet taking him towards the doorway that he’d been looking at for the better part of two months.

The contrast between the cold air outside and the heated air within the butcher shop was so sharp that Minhyuk almost shuddered from the transition. Behind the artificial scents of lemon air fresheners was the indescribably aroma of bleach, windex, and raw beef. A gentle white noise of jazz was playing on the speakers and set the atmosphere into a slightly more calming mood. He was about to look around when suddenly a figure, the figure, stepped through a pair of swinging doors behind the counter. He was wearing the same thin white t-shirt and stone wash jeans but this time he had a black apron over it. Minhyuk froze as he took in the man’s face at such a close distance. The whiteness of the shirt contrasted to the darker tone of the man’s complexion. His short black hair was gelled slightly and Minhyuk could see the sleeves of the t-shirt strain against the bulging muscles of his biceps. The air almost was knocked out of him at the sight. All of the things he’d thought to try and say to avoid an awkward introduction vanished from his mind when finally confronted with the man’s alluring eyes.

“Hello?” the man asked, his voice deep but with a tinge of confusion. It was then Minhyuk realized he’d been staring at this man for the better part of five seconds without even reacting.

“Oh…” Minhyuk squeaked as he hoped the scarf was hiding the blush that was most definitely spreading across his face. “Hi. It’s my…first time.” _Stupid, stupid. You fucking idiot, stupid._ Minhyuk held his breath as he waited for the response.

“Well if you have any questions just let me know. Take your time.” With a small nod, Minhyuk turned quickly and scampered over to a shelf of olive oils so he could hide his face from the man. His whole body was heating up and the flutter of butterflies made themselves known deep within his stomach. _Stupid, go ask him a question._ Minhyuk took a deep breath and looked over at the meat case. He saw the man rearranging a tray of ground beef and decided he’d take the chance to see what else was in the case. There was a large arrangement of pork, chicken, duck, beef, lamb, and even some goat. Minhyuk couldn’t help but shudder slightly at the thought of goat but then noticed there was a small cheese case next to the meat case. Most of the cheeses were foreign to him and he hadn’t a clue what any of them tasted like. The prices also had his eyes bulging slightly, from shock, as he tried to see what he could afford. When he brought his eyes back up, he felt his face go flush as the man was patiently waiting for him. It was then he realized he was the only one in the shop. His stomach clenched nervously.

“Could…could I have a few slices of the…uhh…” Minhyuk asked, his voice muffled by the scarf that covered his mouth and nose. “I…I don’t know…” Minhyuk asked and closed his eyes tightly in embarrassment. _You should have just gone home. Idiot._

“The three year old cheddar is pretty good. Not too expensive, either,” the man said. Minhyuk opened his eyes and looked quickly for it.

“Yes,” he said with awkward quickness without seeing it or knowing the actual price.

“How much?”

“Th…three slices…?” Minhyuk asked, his questioning tone undeniable. “Is that…enough?”

“Are you just going to eat it?” the man asked. _You’re doing literally everything wrong!_

“Yes,” Minhyuk said. “Three slices, please…” The man nodded and reached in to grab a heavy block from the lower left corner of the cheese case. Minhyuk quickly glanced at the price and saw that it wasn’t the cheapest but it was far from unreasonable. The man turned his back to Minhyuk as he put the cheese on a slicer and Minhyuk saw the power of the man’s back muscles through the thinness of the t-shirt and he wanted to feel them. His face was a bright red by the time the man had wrapped the three cheese slices in white paper and priced them with a sticker.

“Will that be all?” Minhyuk shuffled up to the register, knowing his face was even more obviously red in contrast to the black scarf and blonde hair that poked out from his hood.

“Yes, please…” The cheese was only two bucks and he handed over the bills before taking the small paper bag that the man had put the cheese into. “Thank you,” he whimpered beneath the muffle of his scarf. He was about to turn to and rush out of the shop when he somehow found the courage beneath all of his anxiety. “What’s your name?” The man looked at him with an entirely unreadable expression. A few moments passed and the urge to rush out the door heightened rapidly and just before he did so, the man spoke.

“Hyunwoo,” he said. Minhyuk looked at him for a few seconds.

“Thank you, Hyunwoo,” Minhyuk squeaked out and quickly scampered to the door.

“Come again soon,” Hyunwoo said as he turned his back to put the cheese back into the case. Minhyuk felt the cold air on his beet red face and he ran around to the back of the building so he could hide his face within his hoodie. When he finally felt the heat leave his face, Minhyuk pulled his face out from his hoodie and scarf before he opened the paper and pulled out one of the slices of cheese. He smelled it and the slightly nutty aroma wafted into his nostrils. It was certainly a stronger cheddar than he was accustomed to and took a small nibble. The fattiness of the cheese coated the inside of his mouth with a salty tangy flavor that lingered long after he swallowed what was in his mouth. _I wonder if he tastes like this._ Minhyuk squeaked as he wrapped the cheese back up and hid his face back inside his hoodie as he felt his face flush red once again.


	2. Chapter 2

Minhyuk rolled in bed, unable to fall asleep, as his mind was filled with the thoughts of Hyunwoo. He finally had a name to the man he’d been watching for quite some time. As embarrassed as he was when in front of the beautiful man, he was shamelessly aroused in the privacy of his own room. His parents had long since gone to bed and he now found himself grinding against his mattress with precum spattered across the front interior of his boxers. The lean definition of his abs helped massage his cock as he moaned into his pillow, mind filled with images of what he thought Hyunwoo would look like shirtless. A thin tack of sweat covered his skin as he continued to grind into his mattress with just the thin fabric of his boxers being what covered him. His bleached blonde hair was slightly damp from the sweat and his legs shook from the exertion of so much grinding as well as the pleasure that roiled in his groin. He wanted to cum so badly, but he didn’t want it to stop. The whimpers got louder and louder as he bit his pillow to try and stifle them. He imagined he was biting the fabric of Hyunwoo’s thin white t-shirt. That was it. He came fiercely, having worked his cock on the mattress for almost two hours, and he drooled all over the pillow as he cried into it. When he finally fell onto his side, he saw the large amount of essence had seeped through the fabric. He slipped out of his boxers and saw the angry red head of his sensitive cock. Minhyuk wiped himself dry with the boxers before he tossed them to the ground and curled up in his bedsheets.

Breakfast the following morning was as uneventful as always but instead of risking the same issue as yesterday, Minhyuk elected to wear a pair of black jeans instead of his preferred sweatpants. He once again chose his black hoodie but this time wore a black t-shirt underneath. Once breakfast was in front of him, Minhyuk tried to eat quickly so his mother couldn’t bother him with questions. His father was utterly uninterested in conversation that early in the morning and had his attention entirely upon his coffee and his phone. As soon as he scarfed down his eggs and bacon, Minhyuk gave a quick farewell and rushed out with his backpack slung over his shoulders. Despite how tired he was from getting to sleep at such an unreasonable hour, Minhyuk needed to get out of the house with enough time to go to the butcher shop. His infatuation was quickly beginning to consume his mind and the orgasm the night before had only dampened the fire, not anywhere close to extinguishing it. So he found himself once again across the street, hiding behind a stone wall, watching the butcher shop in anticipation. His greatest irritation was that the shop didn’t open until 8 in the morning and he had to be at school by 7:45. But the brief moment of watching Hyunwoo get out of his car, stretch, sip his coffee, and head into the dark butcher shop was more than enough of a reward in Minhyuk’s mind. Once Hyunwoo vanished inside, he once again waited for a bit of time before he got out from behind the wall and walked to school. The day could not have ended fast enough and once school was out, he immediately went to return to the shop. His friends were texting him about going to their usual spot to smoke but he said he was busy. Once his face was properly wrapped in his scarf and his hood was over his blonde hair, Minhyuk jogged across the street and entered the shop.

The music was still jazz but it was definitely a different, more upbeat, tune. He looked around and felt his heart flutter when he saw Hyunwoo turn around to notice him. Minhyuk was all the more grateful that his scarf was concealing the most likely incredibly weird smile across his lips.

“Hello, again,” Hyunwoo said and Minhyuk’s face once again began to flush red with heat. All confidence that he’d acquired throughout the day vanished the moment that voice entered his ears.

“Hi…” Minhyuk whimpered quietly and slowly went back to the cheese case.

“You enjoy that cheese?” Hyunwoo asked, his tone more reminiscent of a store employee inquiring to customer satisfaction than any genuine interest in Minhyuk’s opinion.

“Yes…”

“Would you like some more?”

“Yes, please…”

“How much?”

“Five?” Minhyuk asked.

“Five slices?” Minhyuk nodded and quickly turned to hide his face. It was then that he heard it. A small chuckle. Hyunwoo was chuckling at him? _You’re acting like an idiot, of course he’s laughing at you._

“I’m sorry…” Minhyuk said as he kept his face turned away and hoped Hyunwoo could hear him through the scarf. When there wasn’t a response, he noticed that Hyunwoo’s head was inside the cheese case to grab the three year cheddar. Minhyuk wanted to scream but he didn’t. He remained silent as he waited patiently for Hyunwoo to slice the cheese, wrap it, and price it. “Anything else?” Minhyuk shook his head and paid. Once again he ran behind the building, tried to recompose himself, and ate the cheese. As he finished the final slice, he felt a great discomfort in his jeans and realized he was hard as a rock. A gentle whimper escaped his lips as he tried to find somewhere isolated. He found a small alcove that kept him out of sight except for anyone who walked right by it. Quickly, he unzipped his jeans and began to stroke. It didn’t take him long as he let the paper that had wrapped the cheese gently brush against his aching length. _Hyunwoo touched this paper. He’s touching you through the paper._ Minhyuk bit his lip as he cried out and came against the concrete wall in a youthful spray. He would have felt more shame if he wasn’t so elated from the high.

Thus began Minhyuk’s routine of leaving the house early to watch Hyunwoo enter the shop, go to school, return to the shop after school, awkwardly buy some more of the three year cheddar, fail to start a conversation with the quiet man, and eat the cheese behind the building before going to the alcove and masturbating to a pathetically quick orgasm. On the weekends he went to see if Hyunwoo was there but was upset to hear from the older man who worked there that Hyunwoo only worked on the weekdays. This routine proceeded for the better part of a month until one day, things changed. It was Saturday, a day without Hyunwoo in his life, and Minhyuk was absolutely miserable. He’d failed another test and his mother had chewed him out for it. His father didn’t seem all too interested to get involved so he was thankful for that. Minhyuk was also thankful that his mother was merciful when it came to allowing him time to go out with his friends and they called him to bring him to the Waterfire that was happening a few towns over. The waterfire was an event held by the neighboring town, which had a river running through it, and there were some torches that went along the center of the river. During the late autumn season, a man in a boat would gently ride down the river and light the torches while people watched. It had become a small gathering and there was usually food, entertainment, and plenty of ways to get into trouble. Minhyuk was in need of a good pick-me-up and he was sure that if he blew off his friends one more time they’d never speak to him again. He got his customary large hoodie and scarf on before he slipped into his baggy sweatpants and left with his friend Jooheon. For as mad as his mother had been when she went off at Minhyuk for his bad grades, Jooheon always somehow managed to make her laugh. His goofball nature only contrasted against his hard hitting rap lyrics which he wrote in his spare time. Once they were in the car, Jooheon began to drive but Minhyuk stopped him about three blocks down. Minhyuk quickly applied his thin black eyeliner and only when he was satisfied with the makeup making his eyes pop did he let Jooheon continue.

“You’ve been running away from me for a long time, now,” Jooheon said as he drove his old truck down the road towards where the waterfire would be taking place.

“I’ve just been busy is all,” Minhyuk said as he wrapped his scarf tightly around his face.

“Do you have to wear that thing? I thought you trusted me enough.” Minhyuk ignored him and let his head rest against the window while he looked at the passing scenery. A few minutes of silence passed until Minhyuk finally felt the guilt of his shutting out his friend.

“There’s a guy I like…” The moment the statement escaped his lips, Minhyuk wanted to take them back and stuff them deep down inside where they could never escape.

“Oh?” Jooheon asked with a pique of interest in his tone. Minhyuk’s face turned its customary shade of red as he tried to hide behind his scarf and hood. “What’s his name?” Minhyuk just shook his head and Jooheon let out a laugh. “You know we all know you’re gay right? Like…the whole school.” Minhyuk whimpered in embarrassment and lightly punched Jooheon’s arm. Another laugh bellowed from Jooheon’s lips and he rubbed the top of Minhyuk’s hood covered head. “Sometimes you’re just the cutest little thing.” Another few minutes of driving. “Have you told him you like him?”

“No…” Minhyuk murmured quietly.

“You should.”

“He wouldn’t like me.”

“Maybe if you let people see your face that would change.”

“I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“I’m ugly.”

“You really still believe that?” No response. “All you did was what made you comfortable with yourself. Dying your hair and putting on a little makeup doesn’t mean you are naturally ugly.” Still no response. Jooheon sighed. “You still put on the eyeliner every day, I see. I think it looks good.”

“Please…Jooheon…please just drop it.” A heavy sigh slipped from Jooheon’s lips and he gave Minhyuk a more sensitive and comforting pat on the head. When they finally reached the parking lot for the waterfire, Jooheon turned the car off and turned to face Minhyuk. Minhyuk looked back at him.

“Can I just see your face?” Jooheon asked gently. Minhyuk looked at him and it took a few moments before he slowly lowered the scarf and pulled the hood down. Jooheon smiled as he looked at his friend’s gentle features. He put a hand reassuringly on Minhyuk’s shoulder. “You look really good, Minnie.” Minhyuk’s smile was slight but genuine.

“Thank you…” he whispered before he pulled the hood back on and pulled the scarf tightly over his mouth and nose. Once he was ready, they stepped out into the chilly late autumn air.


End file.
